Le secret de Mikoto
by Miko2005
Summary: Kushina et Yoshino décident de stalker Mikoto à leurs risques et périls.


**Bonjour bonjour. Ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction, alors un peu d'indulgence s'il-vous plait. **

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages appartiennent au très vénéré maitre Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Comme tous les matins, Kushina, Yoshino et Mikoto s'entrainaient ensemble dans la forêt. Lancer de shurikens, de kunaïs, techniques de taïjustsu, travail des mundras, toutes les activités physiques passaient au programme.

Après quatre heures de travail acharné passées dans la sueur et les rires, les trois jeunes filles s'écroulèrent au pied d'un arbre. Il était bientôt midi, et la seule chose dont elles pouvaient avoir envie était d'un bon repas et d'une douche froide. Habituellement, elles rentraient chacune de leur côté, et se revoyaient plus tard dans l'après-midi ou le lendemain. Le mercredi, exception de la semaine, elles allaient ensemble au sauna puis partageaient un repas chez Ichiraku.

Or, ce jour-là était un beau mercredi ensoleillé.

-Allez, les filles, dit Kushina en se levant. On doit se dépêcher si on veut avoir des places à Ichiraku.

Yoshino sauta sur ses pieds, et Mikoto ne fit rien car elle était déjà debout.

-Je suis désolée, fit cette dernière, mais je ne pourrais pas venir à Ichiraku avec vous aujourd'hui.

Face aux regards intrigués de ses amies, elle s'expliqua.

-Je vous quitte après les bains. J'ai… des choses à faire.

Elle avait dit le tout avec un visage impassible, sans aucune émotion visible. Kushina soupira, et Yoshina haussa les épaules.

-Tant pis. Mais il faut tout de même qu'on se dépêche. La dernière arrivée est un gros tas !

Sur cette exclamation joyeuse, les trois ninjas partirent en furie en directions du sauna de Konoha.

oOo

-Yoshino, vient par là, chuchota Kushina.

Mikoto était encore dans les vestiaires, et la rousse en profitait pour parler à son amie.

-On va espionner Mikoto pour savoir ce qu'elle fait cet après-midi.

-Tu veux vraiment tout savoir, toi. Mais c'est vrai que c'est tentant.

-Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

-Remarqué quoi ?

-Depuis quelques jours, elle part toujours en première après les entrainements. Quand on la croise dans la rue, elle dit qu'elle a une urgence, et elle a décliné toutes nos invitations !

-Maintenant que tu le dis… Tu crois qu'elle a un…

-Un petit ami ? Oui ! Et on va savoir pourquoi elle nous fait des cachotteries. Tu es de la partie ?

-Evidemment !

Mikoto sortit à ce moment du vestiaire.

-Evidemment que quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je lui disais "Je vais prendre des nouilles aux crevettes, évidemment !" mentit Yoshino.

Mikoto n'eut pas l'air convaincue, mais haussa des épaules.

-C'est là qu'on se quitte, les filles. A demain !

-A demain !

Yoshino et Kushina attendirent que Mikoto sorte de l'établissement et se mirent à la suivre.

oOo

Cachées derrière un mur, elles purent voir Mikoto, en tenue propre et soignée à l'effigie des Uchiha, se poster devant la bibliothèque.

Une personne vint la rejoindre. C'était un beau garçon, grand et brun, portant les insignes des Uchiha lui aussi, avec un petit paquet dans les mains.

Kushina et son amie ne purent entendre ce que les deux amoureux se disaient, alors elles se rapprochèrent un peu plus. Le garçon tendit son bras, et Mikoto y posa délicatement sa main. Puis le couple partit en direction du restaurant de grillades.

Les deux filles suivirent leur amie à travers le village. Quelques personnes saluaient poliment le jeune garçon et Mikoto, comme s'ils étaient un couple royal se baladant au milieu de leurs sujets.

-Ce type doit être le fils d'un haut-dignitaire, chuchota Yoshino à son amie. T'as vu comment tout le monde le respecte ?

-Quelle cachottière, cette Mikoto, renchérit Kushina.

Les deux Uchiha arrivèrent enfin au restaurant. Ils prirent place à une table proche de la fenêtre et commandèrent à manger.

-Comment on va faire pour écouter leur conversation ? se plaignit l'héritière des Uzumaki.

-J'ai une idée ! On va se déguiser et commander la table d'à côté.

oOo

Mikoto était ravie. Fugaku l'avait emmenée dans son restaurant favori, et il payait l'addition. Il lui avait même offert un petit cadeau, qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert.

"C'est l'homme parfait", soupira-t-elle.

En plus d'être beau, doué et gentil, Fugaku n'était autre que l'héritier du chef du clan. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il deviendrait le chef des Uchiha à la mort de son père.

Bien sûr, Mikoto ne l'avait pas choisit pour la dernière raison. Même si elle flattée que son futur chef l'ait choisie parmi toutes les filles du village.

A la table d'à côté, deux personnes très louches venaient de s'installer. L'une avait une longue moustache blanche et des cheveux blonds bouclés, et l'autre arborait une barbe longue et des cheveux raides et bleus foncés. Bizarrement, leurs visages lui étaient familiers.

Les grillades arrivèrent enfin. Fugaku engagea la conversation.

-Tu es libre demain soir ?

-Oui, je crois. Pourquoi ?

-Ca te dirait de faire un tour au lac ? Je voudrais qu'on s'entraine ensemble.

-Ca me ferait plaisir de t'y accompagner, répondit Mikoto.

Ils se sourirent tendrement. A côté, les deux hommes ridicules pouffèrent. Puis voyant que Mikoto les fixait avec beaucoup d'insistance, ils firent semblant de tousser et replongèrent dans leurs assiettes. La jeune Uchiha avait de plus en plus de doutes quand à l'identité des deux énergumènes. Elle se pencha vers son petit-ami et murmura :

-Tu ne trouves pas que les personnes à la table derrière toi sont louches ?

Fugaku jeta un imperceptible regard par dessus son épaule.

-Si. On dirait qu'ils se sont déguisés pour le carnaval. Regarde, des cheveux dépassent de sous la perruque de celui qui a une barbe.

Malheureusement pour Kushina, cette petite mèche rousse et rebelle l'avait trahie.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, fulmina Mikoto. Kushina, Yoshino, vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort.

oOo

-Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon !

-Mikoto, s'il-te-plait, arrête de faire ça ! On est désolées !

L'Uchiha eut un sourire diabolique.

-Vous saviez que les Uchiha sont naturellement doués au lancer de kunaïs ? Je pense que Fugaku devrait essayer aussi.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de l'Uzumaki et de la Nara, l'amoureux de leur amie attrapa deux shuriken et les lança… les yeux fermés.

L'un se planta à trois centimètres du visage de Yoshino, et l'autre se ficha au dessus de la tête de Kushina. Les deux filles, ligotées à chêne, poussèrent un petit cri de peur. Des shuriken étaient plantés tout autour de leurs corps, abîmant l'écorce.

-Je crois que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, sourit Mikoto. Adieu les filles !

Elle partit au bras de Fugaku, laissant les espionnes démasquées attachées à un arbre dans leurs supplications.

-Kushina ? appela Yoshino d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui ?

-La prochaine fois, rappelle moi de ne pas te suivre dans tes plans foireux, d'accords ?


End file.
